This relates to graphics processing and particularly to the graphical depiction of motion blur.
Motion blur is an important visual effect that reduces temporal aliasing and makes moving content appear smoother. However, efficient rendering of motion blur in real-time three-dimensional graphics is nontrivial.
In stochastic rasterization of motion blur, moving geometric primitives are sampled in both space and time, using a large set of samples to obtain high-quality motion-blurred images with low noise levels. For each of the sample positions, an inside test is executed to determine whether the moving primitive covers the sample. This overlap test in x, y and t space is generally more expensive than an inside test in traditional rasterizers.